


Silly Love Songs Made Me So Sick, Couldn't Stand Them Now They All Click

by huckcrbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, hufflepuff!yamaguchi, ravenclaw!tsukishima, slytherin!hinata, slytherin!kageyama, ukai as snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckcrbs/pseuds/huckcrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tried to ignore his feelings, he really did. It's not his fault that Professor Ukai decided today was the perfect day for love potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs Made Me So Sick, Couldn't Stand Them Now They All Click

Kei's next lesson was Potions with the Slytherins, which was never a good one. Professor Ukai wasn't his type of guy, and the Freak Duo were a bit too intense for him.

He was walking Yamaguchi to the Herbiology class, so when he got to his own class everyone was already paired up and he got put with Hinata, which was strange because "Where's the other idiot?"

"He, umm, was hit really badly at practice this morning, so he stayed in bed." Hinata answered. "Plus we always fail this class so-" Kei tuned him out at about that time. Hinata rambled on but he turned his attention to Professor Ukai, who was writing down the ingredients they needed for this potion. When he finished he turned back to the class, puffed his chest and said: "Kids, today you're making Amortentia." At the name at least eighty percent of the class sighed, but Kei's sigh was of frustration. Ew, who even wants a love potion. He's had enough with his stupid crush.

When the professor finished talking Kei sent Hinata to get everything and inspected the recipe again. It didn't seem to hard, but Hinata sucked so Kei had to do everything himself. The potion looked the right color, but he couldn't smell it- "God, Ginger, did you have to wear so much fucking deodorant?" It was probably Axe or something gross like that.

"Well, your shampoo is overwhelming! Don't you have anything with a little less smell?!" The baby carrot jumped at him.

"What did you even eat, a table of strawberry shortcakes? Your breath stinks." It doesn't really stink, more like smells amazing and also you-look-really-cute but Kei can't say that.

"There weren't even any cakes this morning!" That's true, Kei was upset because he was really in the mood for strawberry shortcake. He's _always_  in the mood for that. And then Kei remembered he didn't have time to shower this morning because he woke up late. Wait, what was the potion supposed to smell like again?

"Hey, Kageyama finished my deodorant yesterday!" Hinata said. Fuck, Kei is so dead because if he's right about that (he always is) that stupid potion is supposed to smell like the most attractive things for him. Obviously, strawberry shortcake was high on the list but apparently so was Hinata's scent and _god_ , Hinata said he smelled Kei's shampoo, didn't he?

"Professor, can I go out for a second?" Kei asked loudly. He got a nod in return and grabbed Hinata's hand, hauling him into the corridor.

"Stop yelling and listen to me!" He sighed. "In class, what did you smell?"

"Nothing but your stupid shampoo, and maybe pork buns?" Hinata sounds surprised at the end, like he wasn't expecting that.

Well, that confirmed what Kei thought, so he decided to _stop ignoring his god damn feelings for once and just **go for it**_  and kissed Hinata and- Everything was so perfect. Defiantly better than strawberry shortcake.

"God, that took you long didn't it?" Hinata said when they broke for air, and of course Kei said "Shut up" and Hinata, that asshole, fucking said "Make me" so all Kei could do was push him against the wall and do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from jayme dee's "tip toes" and also i was so sleep deprived and wrote this in less than an hour so i could submit it to a drabble contest fu


End file.
